


Entrance and Exits

by sopeshades



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drinking, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idols, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Recreational Drug Use, These two are CUTE idk why I haven't explored them before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopeshades/pseuds/sopeshades
Summary: “Looks like this place is growing on you,” Yuta says as he approaches, meeting Doyoung’s eyes. The latter has a soft expression on his face, one that makes Yuta’s stomach flip and his head spin.“Yeah, something like that,” Doyoung replies, holding the bottle out to Yuta.(or, Yuta likes to drinks on the roof at night and hemayhave a crush on his drinking buddy.)





	Entrance and Exits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [worojung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/worojung/gifts).



> For Theo, thanks for being patient with me and finally letting me contribute to this ship ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ Hope you enjoy

Yuta taps his nails on the glass neck of the bottle, the beer hanging loosely between his grip. He glances down, scoffing at how his worn-down sneakers practically matched the gray concrete rooftop. He brings the bottle to his lips with a sigh, letting the bitter taste fill his mouth. It was late, the stars long since littering the sky and the other members likely tucked away in their beds. Nights like these made Yuta feel like the only person in the universe, as if he would float off into the inky black night.

Of course, there was one tether he could count on to keep both feet on the ground.

The quiet _click_ of the door made Yuta’s lips quip up into a grin, and he stares down at the bottle in his hand instead of properly greeting his new guest.

“You’re late,” he half-laughs, taking another sip. He hears a groan behind him and after a few seconds of shuffling, a familiar figure huddles next to him.

“Why can’t you hang out in a coffee shop or a bar like a normal person?” Doyoung grumbles, pulling the sleeves of his cardigan over his hands and rubbing his arms. Yuta gives him a sidelong glance before reaching behind him, pressing a second beer into Doyoung’s hand.

“Baby,” he replies, pretending the biting wind isn’t bothering him as well. He watches Doyoung fish out a bottle opener from Yuta’s backpack, opening the beer with a fluid movement before taking a swig and sitting down next to him. He swallows down with a grim expression, eyes squinting and mouth carved into a severe frown.

“Please stop buying cheap shit if you want me to keep hanging out with you,” Doyoung whines, glancing down at the label on the bottle. Yuta rolls his eyes, bumping his shoulder into the other man’s before looking back up at the sky through the chain link fence. The rooftop was large and mostly forgotten about, only a backup generator for the dorms tucked away in a corner

“At least it’s clear tonight,” he murmurs, squinting as he tries to make out constellations amongst the seemingly endless number of stars. After a moment, he hears Doyoung sigh and he turns to look at him. One of his elbows is propped up on his knee from his position on the cold concrete, bottle resting loosely in one hand and dark hair shifting slightly with the breeze. Dark lashes cast shadows across his cheekbones, visible even from the streetlights below them. Yuta had noticed in the past that Doyoung was handsome, sure-- but tonight felt different. Something about the way he sat next to him so peacefully crawled into Yuta’s mind and refused to let go.

“You know, I can feel you staring at me,” Doyoung says after a moment, eyes still closed but a lopsided grin on his face. When Yuta sputters, tripping over his words, Doyoung cracks one eye open to look at him.

“Don’t be so full of yourself,” Yuta manages, staring down his beer bottle. The condensation slowly rolls down the bottle and onto his hand, cooling in the breeze that wraps around them. Yuta hears the melodic laugh of the man next to him, but he knows if he looks up, he’ll give himself away.

“Sure, sure,” Doyoung replies, resting his own bottle on his lower lip. “Keep telling yourself that.”

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Cheap beer goes down much smoother when you're in a bad mood.

That's what Yuta tells himself as he pries open his third beer, tossing the bottle opener and cap in his backpack and taking a hearty swig. He scowls out into the night from his spot on the roof, watching people walk through the city like they don't have a care in the world. Yuta wishes he could be like them, to not have the pressure of being an idol under a major company where his life revolves around dance practices and song recordings.

He loves his life, he really does, but sometimes he wishes it was easier. He leans down and rubs his ankle gently, flinching as it smarts. He thinks back to their earlier dance practice, when he nearly collided with Taeyong mid-song. Yuta stopped just short, instead tweaking his ankle at an unnatural angle. He had slipped away when the rest of the group returned to dancing, his escape going unnoticed over the sound of blaring music and squeaking sneakers.

Or so he thought, because soon Yuta can hear the door of the nearby stairwell click open. Soon a familiar mop of dark hair pops out from the space, Doyoung’s lean arm curling around the doorframe to look at Yuta.

“You gotta start finding better spaces to sulk,” Doyoung chirps, walking onto the roof and closing the door behind him. His shirt is sticking to his chest, dark from sweat and looking almost uncomfortable. Yuta frowns as Doyoung shakes out his hair, combing through his bangs several times with his fingers to keep the strands off his forehead. He walks over to Yuta’s spot near the fence, groaning as he makes himself comfortable on the ground. His hand drops to his shirt, fanning himself with the fabric as he sighs.

“At least it’s nice out tonight,” he says, looking out into the night sky. His round eyes follow a rowdy group of twenty-somethings as they walk by, visibly tipsy even from several stories up. The sight brings a smile to Doyoung’s face, but it falls once he makes eye contact with Yuta again.

“Don’t tell me you’re still beating yourself up over practice today?” he asks, reaching out to snag the backpack by Yuta’s feet. His brow arches as he takes in the several already-empty bottles inside, but when Yuta waves him off he merely takes an unopened bottle and cracks it open. Yuta takes another sip of his own beer before replying.

“Just sucked, that’s all,” he says flatly, resting his elbows on his knees. His eyes train on the stars illuminating against the velvet sky, a frown tugging on his features. Yuta can feel Doyoung’s gaze on him, but he doesn’t acknowledge him. That is, until he feels something pressing up against his shoulder. He looks down to see Doyoung’s cheek resting on his shoulder, his round eyes looking up at him.

“What do you want?” Yuta groaned, shrugging his shoulder in attempts to shake the other man off. The action just made Doyoung nuzzle in closer, looping his arm through Yuta’s.

“Nothing,” he replies, his voice trailing off into something melodic at the end. He snuggles close, bottle wedged between his legs, and sighs contentedly. Something tells Yuta that Doyoung won’t let up anytime soon, so he gives in and rests his head on top of Doyoung’s. They stay like that for an hour, with Doyoung occasionally rubbing circles with his thumb into Yuta’s arm. The two of them trade stories, making each other laugh as they drain their bottles. In a lull in conversation, Yuta nuzzles into Doyoung’s hair, breathing in the comforting scent of his shampoo.

“I’m all sweaty,” Doyoung whines, squirming under the touch. Yuta merely laughs and places a kiss on the crown of Doyoung’s head.

“I don’t mind.”

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

It wasn’t uncommon for Yuta to find the roof already occupied by the time he got there, but it was usually the younger members goofing off and making too much noise. The fact that Yuta heard nothing as he climbed the stairwell gave him the sense of security to sort out his thoughts. His shoes felt heavy as he climbed the steps, weighed down by the fact that he was dealing with a difficult-to-deny attraction to his best friend. He chewed his bottom lip as his fingers grazed the railing, stalling on the last landing before the door to the roof. The last time he was up there, he was with Doyoung. Their conversation was light, but Yuta’s heart felt heavy every time he looked into his round eyes or watched his long fingers play with the cap of his bottle. His laugh had begun to sound all the more musical, and his smile was bright enough to rival the stars that scattered overhead.

In short, Yuta knew he was in deep in his feelings for his best friend.

This thought made his heart sink and his head spin in anticipation for Doyoung’s refusal. They were bandmates, friends-- something like this could jeopardize both of those things. Yuta took a deep breath before ascending the last set of stairs, his hand heavy on the door handle. He knows his time on the roof would not be out of of joy tonight, but filled with practiced conversations and planning on how to break the news to Doyoung.

He pulls the door open, the cool air hitting his face and making him shiver. Yuta glances up at the sky as he rubs his hands together for warmth, noticing how the stars seem brighter than ever before. When his eyes fixate back towards his favorite spot on the roof, he notices he isn’t alone.

Even in the dark, Yuta can make out the familiar profile. The sharp features, the dark hair-- it seems that Doyoung finds this spot as comforting as Yuta does.

Yuta has half the mind to turn on his heels and immediately go back to his room, but the sight of Doyoung turning his head just enough to notice him makes Yuta stop in his tracks. Unable to turn away now, Yuta clenches his hands into fists at this sides. His short nails digging into his palms keep his mind focused, formulating the words he needs to as he approaches the other man.

“Looks like this place is growing on you,” Yuta says as he approaches, meeting Doyoung’s eyes. The latter has a soft expression on his face, one that makes Yuta’s stomach flip and his head spin. He swallows hard and his gaze drops to Doyoung’s hands, holding a bottle in each hand.

“Yeah, something like that,” Doyoung replies, holding the bottle out to Yuta. He takes it, using the bottle opener sitting on the concrete ledge before taking a sip. It feels smoother on Yuta’s tongue than usual, and he glances down to see an unfamiliar label. He looks at Doyoung with a raised brow, and he laughs in response.

“I thought we might as well splurge every once in a while,” Doyoung says after his chuckle dies off, clinking the neck of his bottle with Yuta’s before taking a swig of his own. He turns his attention to the night sky, tilting his head to the side as he takes in the view. They stay silent for a few minutes, admiring the view, before Yuta finds his voice.

“Listen,” he starts, wanting to get the words out as quickly as possible. “We’ve been spending a lot of time together lately, and it’s great, but--” Yuta slams his bottle down a little too hard on the ledge in front of him, the noise ringing out into the night. Doyoung jumps, wrapping his hand around Yuta’s wrist to steady him.

“Careful there,” he says with a laugh, and all Yuta can focus on is how warm Doyoung’s hand is. When Yuta doesn’t reply, Doyoung takes both of his hands and makes Yuta face him. Doyoung’s turned fully in front of him, holding both of Yuta’s hands between them. He’s wearing a curious expression, peering into Yuta’s eyes with a mixture of concern and amusement. Yuta can’t find it in him to continue, so he squeezes Doyoung’s hands instead.

“But you think you like me, right?” Doyoung offers. “And you’re worried it’s gonna mess things up?” Yuta nearly falls over, his eyes wide and his hands clutching Doyoung’s.   
  
“What?” he chokes out. Doyoung smiles, his expression achingly sweet. Yuta expected a refusal, a look of pity, even a laugh-- not this. Yet when Doyoung pushes the hair out of Yuta’s eyes, he leans into the touch.

“Are you gonna keep being a baby, or are you gonna let me kiss you?” Doyoung asks, and it makes Yuta laugh, his smile wide and eyes crinkling at the edges.   
  
“Thought you’d never ask,” Yuta replies, covering Doyoung’s hand with his own where it rests on Yuta’s face. Doyoung smiles before leaning in, slotting their mouths together in a gentle kiss. It tastes like too-expensive beer and something sweet. As they part, Doyoung presses his forehead to Yuta’s and they laugh at the sheer absurdity of it all.

Their lips meet again under the stars, and Yuta thinks it’s the best kiss he’s ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Maybe leave a comment and let me know if you liked it? Love you all ♡
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sopeshades)← I'm 10x more active on Twitter  
> [tumblr](sopeshades.tumblr.com)  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/sopeshades) ← send any requests here! ♡


End file.
